


Podfic of Public Enemy by Tabula_x_rasa

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Summary:</b>
</p><blockquote>
  <p>In 1932, Gerard Way has been making a name for himself robbing banks up and down New Jersey. Frank Iero, analyst for J. Edgar Hoover's Division of Investigation, is determined to catch him.</p>
</blockquote><b>Warning(s):</b> Some violence, homophobic attitudes, podfic has musical interludes
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Public Enemy by Tabula_x_rasa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Public Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439765) by [tabulaxrasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabulaxrasa/pseuds/tabulaxrasa). 
  * Inspired by [[Mix for] Podfic of Public Enemy by Tabula_x_rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887825) by [impossimouse (misprint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprint/pseuds/impossimouse). 



**Title:** Public Enemy  
 **Author:** Tabula_x_rasa  
 **Reader:** Rhea314  
 **Band(s):** My Chemical Romance  
 **Pairing(s):** Frank Iero/Gerard Way  
 **Length:** 2:18:13  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Warning(s):** Some violence, homophobic attitudes, podfic has musical interludes  
 **Summary:**

> In 1932, Gerard Way has been making a name for himself robbing banks up and down New Jersey. Frank Iero, analyst for J. Edgar Hoover's Division of Investigation, is determined to catch him.

  
**Link(s):**  
[mp3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Public%20Enemy%20by%20Tabula_x_rasa.mp3.zip) (178.9 MB zipped, 190.3 MB unzipped), [m4b](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/01%20Public%20Enemy%20by%20Tabula_x_rasa.m4b.zip) (63.1 MB zipped, 64.1 MB unzipped)

[Coverart](http://tabula-x-rasa.dreamwidth.org/9941.html) by Theopteryx 

****  


**Inspired Works**

**Mix by impossimouse[on AO3 here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/887825)**

  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Mix for] Podfic of Public Enemy by Tabula_x_rasa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/887825) by [impossimouse (misprint)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprint/pseuds/impossimouse)




End file.
